


The Haunting of Captor's Manor

by FearCaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Ghoststuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearCaptor/pseuds/FearCaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora is happy to finally live in a house that looks too good to be true for the price, but soon through his stay he learns about Sollux Captor, a boy who burned to death in the house decades ago whose spirit still haunts the place. Eridan isn't quite sure what to think of the house, but having company isn't too bad, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The dance in the fanfic is supposed to be this song called Chucklevoodoo Waltz ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_3j1erEwFE ). I would read it through this first chapter at least, it helps with the feeling of it, but that's just my advice.

Eridan Ampora proudly stood in front of his new mansion, his new home. He had just moved to this town, hoping to start over again from his previous reputation, even though it was horrible and he really sort of didn't want to move, he ended up finding a large mansion that was resonably cheap.

Okay, maybe it wasn't a mansion, but it was much better than the apartment he had spent the last 3 years living in. It was an old home, probably almost 600, maybe 700 years old, and it was a three story house with a large backyard. The place had a reputation as well, but Eridan didn't care, it was beautiful, and so cheap, why weren't people swarming to buy it? He looked up at the old home before grabbing his key and unlocking the old door, swinging it open slowly with a creak.

Eridan still did not know why the house was this open and without so many people coming to check it out, or why the people who were helping him move his stuff in here seemed so scared and afraid to even come down the driveway. "Calm down, it's just a little ole' house, it won't hurt ya'." Eridan would always say, but they always said different. Why were they being so childish? It was just an old house, nothing scary or frightening about it!

That night, Eridan was lying down in his bed, watching television, a romantic comedy, and sipping warm tea before bed, just in his boxers and a T shirt. Eridan hummed softly as he finished off his tea, placing it on the nightstand beside his king sized bed. This room was so large, he was surprised everyone was scared to even walk in here. Strange. But, it was weird to find a bed, carpet, cabinet, and a few more things in the room. No problem though, Eridan just threw the things out in another room, not that he was in need of such old things in his life, anyways.  
The movie was soon over and he yawned, stretching out as he curled against the sheets, flipping the television off as he curled up under the soft, plush covers of his bed. His flat screen was so nice, and he loved having it in his room. Eridan's eyes shut softly, peacefully finding his way into a restful sleep.

The rain gently pitter-pattered on the window most of the night, a soft tune could be heard from a jukebox in the room Eridan was sleeping in, it sounded almost like a waltz. It played soothingly, gently, as the rain outside hit the window as the moon shone through the window as well. A shadow danced through the moonlight on the floor and window, seemingly to the song that was playing softly. It happened as Eridan slept, not disturbed by the shadow dancing to the soft waltz playing in the room.

This continued on for a few hours, the figure not doing much more but seeming to practice dance moves with nobody, waltzing alone in the room as the song played on repeat over and over again until dawn. As soon as the sun started peeking through the window, the shadow figure was gone, along with the beautiful, enchanting music that it danced to so solemnly and gracefully on the moonlit floor.

Eridan soon woke up from his good night's sleep, stretching and yawning, finding nothing out of the ordinary as he got up and changed into a clean pair of clothes as he fixed his hair so it wouldn't fall in his face so much.

The Ampora put on a pair of skinny jeans and went over to the mirror on top of his dresser, sitting down in the stool with the cushioned seat so start. He first brushed his hair as he lathered his free hand with gel, styling it up to perfection within the time span of about fourty-five minutes. He hummed as he worked, not quite sure what tune he was humming, but it sounded familiar, so he didn't think twice.

Slipping a tight, long-sleeved shirt on, he huffed as he had to place a few hairs back in place and spray his hair with some hairspray, smiling back at his reflection as he placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose and hooked them on his ears.

Grabbing his cellphone, he quirked a brow, seeing that its battery had died, even though he left it fully charged last night when he turned it off. Weird, oh well, he must have accidently woken up in the middle of the night and had played with it, he must just not remember.

He wrapped a scarf around his neck, his favorite, a blue and darker blue one his mother had made him, and he looked at himself in the mirror again before walking out of the room, shutting the door.

Eridan still had a lot to do for today, like remake this house over, plan where the pool was going to be outside, and of course, start a flower garden in the back, at least, revive the old one back there. It was beautiful, sure, but some of the flowers were dead and overgrown, the vines overgrown as well. Eridan wanted to fix it up, make it acceptable, and for today, that was a good place to start.

The rain continued to sprinkle down on the ground beneath his feet as he went outside, bundled up to keep from getting too wet as he brought out his much needed tools outside with him to help fix the garden up. He shut the back door, walking across the grass and soon creaking open the old, rusty, iron gate to the garden, the male peeking in and sighing, starting to get to work on making sure this would look acceptable when he had people over.

But, the whole time, there were a pair of eyes watching him work from his bedroom, blinking, and whenever Eridan went to go and look up where he thought the eyes were, they weren't there. He quirked a brow up on his head, staring before getting back to work.

As the day progress, the rain let up just lightly, but it had continued raining the whole entire day. Eridan groaned, standing up and cracking his stiff bones as he looked at his phone. 4:28pm it read, and his eyes widened. He had to start making dinner and wash up so he could fall asleep nice and clean. He had dug up about half of the weeds that were there and fixed up a few flowers, clipping a few vines, but it still didn't look well, he would need to trim the hedges and bushes in there as well. He didn't feel eyes on himself anymore as he made his way inside, stripping down to his boxers at the door, dropping his tools by the door as he held his clothes in his hands, putting them in the hamper in his room and soon grabbing his sweatpants and a loose T shirt and going into the bathroom to shower.

After a nice long shower, Eridan changed into his clothes after trying off, opening the door and walking into his bedroom, feeling that something was most certainly off in the room. He couldn't place what, but something wasn't right, something was amiss. He looked around before he heard the same waltzing tune he had been humming, but, where was it coming from?

Looking around, he moved wherever it sounded loudest until he opened up a creaky floorboard, blinking down at the dusty musicbox that was playing the tune. He stared curiously at it, picking it up and blowing dust off of it. Why was it playing? He inspected it, assuming it was at least 400, if not 500 years old. And it was completely dusty, the only way to turn it on and have it play would be to crank it, but it hasn't been touched, never mind by something in this house, for probably centuries. It wasn't playing the other day, and now, Eridan was starting to get worried.

That night, Eridan sat in his bed, holding the music box, listening to it play over and over again. It was such a beautiful, yet haunting tune that he could not stop listening to it. He placed it on his bed, letting the song die as he turned on his television. He assumed he would have to stop playing the thing over and over again sometime during the night.  
It was a few hours later, an hour before midnight, and Eridan finally called it in, turning off his television and putting the music box on the nightstand, making sure it wouldn't mysteriously turn on again, and shut his eyes as he slid under the covers to sleep.

As the clock struck midnight, Eridan still couldn't sleep, but he had his eyes shut, as if he was. He was so close to falling asleep before he heard the music box playing again, and his eyes shot open after a moment. Something turned it on, he didn't touch it, there was nobody in this house. The haunting tune played through the room and into the halls as Eridan just stared at it. The couple figurine in the box twirling to the music as it played.

He could hear a crack of thunder from outside, it still has not stopped raining, and he slowly turned around, facing away from the music box and his eyes widened even more.

There was a figure, all black but with a heavenly glow around its form, dancing slowly with nothing to the tune that was playing. He couldn't make out what it was, but it was human, he was sure of it. The tune continued to play, and it danced with such grace, such beauty... it was captivating.

As the music stopped, the figure disappeared into thin air, Eridan sitting up with a jolt, slipping his glasses on hurridly. What was that? He blinked where the figure, the shadow, had been dancing to the song that had just so suddenly started playing out of nowhere. He was freaked out, and ended up not getting a very good night's sleep that night.

Morning came quick enough, and Eridan did his morning routine. He fixed up his face and his scarf, putting on and tying his shoes as he ran down the stairs, grabbed a bagel, and went right out of the door.

Last night was especially scary. Sure, nothing bad happened, but the fact that music box played on its own and he swore he had seen a figure dancing to it in the dark, was just too frightening.

Eridan went into town, asking around before he finally got in contact with an old man. The two sat down at the cafe and ended up just buying lattes, at least Eridan had.

The old man went on to explain why nobody bought the house, it was haunted, and many had very convincing proof that it was haunted. Eridan's eyes widened behind his thick glasses. A haunted house? He just bought a haunted house? Before he could ask, the old man went on to explain more about the house's history.

Apparently, in the mid-1700's, a boy named Sollux Captor had died in the house. He had died by accidently setting his room on fire one night, the rest of his family had gotten out alive, but he had burned to death in his room that night. The old man went on to say that since that day, his family had went back and performed rituals to talk to their deceased son, finally getting in contact with him, and talking with him, even though they eventually always had to go. They always came back, visiting every other day to talk to their dead son.

Eridan frowned. That was really depressing, disturbing, but also sweet how they put in an effort to reach into the other side to talk to him. Then Eridan asked about the music box, the old man shrugging, saying that rumor has it the night the fire took place, he had been practicing to dance with a lovely young lady, but he had knocked over a candle, and couldn't escape. But surely, a boy who burned to death in a home shouldn't be enough to drive people away, right?

Eridan continued to listen, hearing the old man describe others' experiences at the Captor home, having said he heard of the ghost of the boy almost swallow someone else up in flames for moving his things and hurting the house. Another about a young woman who had gotten chocked when she kept abusing the home, kicking it and screaming for the ghost to get out when she had bought it 70 or so years ago. Even then the stories went on, the old man describing a personal experience that was much more friendly. He said that Sollux had communicated with him one night as he used a Ouiji board to see if the rumor about a ghost was true. The man said Sollux told him about the night he died, about how he was stuck there and couldn't escape to the afterlife, instead being forced to haunt the living for eternity, so far, anyways. He was also told to never hurt the house, that someone else had died there, he had killed, but they moved on.

Now, by the time the old man finished, Eridan had a huge amount of questions, asking him about the garden and about the room he was staying in, how it must have been Sollux's old room when he had been living so very long ago. The man said to just not hurt the house, and he should be fine, and that the garden was as far as Sollux could go from the house, that he couldn't leave the yard as well. He was trapped there, and he couldn't follow him.

Eridan followed the old man back to his place, the old man giving Eridan his Ouiji board, telling him to be very careful. "Don't worry sir." Eridan replied before thanking him and leaving to head back home, and unbelievably, talk to a ghost.

Walking inside his house, it was still raining, oddly, and Eridan set the board down on the living room carpet. He sat down in front of it. He wasn't quite sure what to do to get the phantom to come and talk to him, so he just tried the simpliest thing he could think of. "Is there someone named Sollux here? Mind if we talk a bit? I won't hurt your home." He said, making sure to clarify it was Sollux's home, not his, even though he bought it.

After around three or four minutes without anything happening, he sighed. "Are you sleepi-" The pointer moved, and Eridan looked on in curiosity. The thing went to 'yes'. Okay, that was simple. "Hi there, heard about you, you know I'm livin' here too now, right?" Again, it moved to 'yes'. "Listen, I know what happened, I'm really sorry you had to die like that. I promise I won't hurt your home. We're sharing it, okay? Mind telling me what you were doin' last night?"

The word simply spelt 'dancing'. Eridan bit his lip. So it was at least somewhat true? "Why were you dancin', Sollux?" It took a minute, but the pointer moved slowly, almost reluctantly if it could, and spelt out 'aradia'. "Aradia?" The pointer moved to 'yes' again. "Who's she?" He didn't know if saying 'was' would be too offensive. He just didn't want to get hurt. His eyes watched the pointer move again, pausing before moving. It spelt 'some girl i liked'. Oh, heart pains. That was... horribly sad. He had liked, probably loved the girl, and he died practicing something to impress her with. Oh no there goes the pang of pity. "I'm very sorry you had died like that, Sol. Mind if I call you Sol?" The pointer moved to 'no'. "Heh, okay good."

Eridan sighed, sitting back, not quite sure what else to ask the other. He had a lot of questions, but those might anger him, and honestly, he didn't want to anger the other. "So uh, I'm not quite sure what to ask ya'... can I go?" The pointer moved to 'no' and Eridan's eyes widened. "Why can't I?" And quickly, almost rushed-like, the phantom spelt out 'because i will not allow it'. That was ominous.

The living, breathing male in the room snapped around when he heard a snap of a fire starting in the fireplace, soon a large flame just coming from nowhere and he jumped, stumbling as he stared at it with large, shaken eyes. The flames soon started moving oddly, and Eridan watched closely, leaning forward from his spot away from the flames. The flames soon formed this humanoid shape, and his eyes widened. "Is this what you look like, Sol?" He quickly looked over at the board, and the pointer was on 'yes'.

Eridan couldn't make much out of it, though. He just couldn't, it was all flames, and he narrowed his eyes. "It's kinda hard to see what you look li- ah!" He moved back a bit because the flames were burning strong, stronger than any fire Eridan has ever seen, but then he has to remind himself, Sollux is possessing the flames, making them bend to his will. Eridan sighed, trying to remind himself the other shouldn't hurt him, hopefully.

"Can you stop?" 'maybe' "Seriously Sol, don't fucking burn me up! I just want to sit down for a bit, maybe have a nice, calm conversation with you?" The pointer spelt out 'fine' and Eridan relaxed, watching as the flames completely stopped and he sat back down in front of the Ouiji board.

The two of them continue to have a conversation until late afternoon, Sollux finally allowing Eridan to leave, and Eridan smiling at that. This ghost didn't seem too bad, but he would need to be careful, he didn't want the other to possibly hurt him, like he had admitted to doing it to a few other people who had come in, but the wounds were for reasons, even though Eridan didn't completely agree with the other on that fact.


	2. Chapter 2

It was pretty late at night when Eridan sat down in the living room, turning on the television to see what was on. Maybe another episode of Dancing with the Stars? It was an okay show, but he just put on some cartoons for now. Sure, he wasn't very 'into' cartoons, but this one was okay.

He heard creaking next to him on the couch, and looked over. He didn't have anything to communicate with Sollux like he had a few hours ago, so he just ignores it.

"You theem to be really bored." Holy crap! Eridan jumped up and fell on the floor, not seeing anything before remembering Sollux, and that he was probably on the couch.

His eyes widened. "Sol?" Standing up, Eridan looked around, and he didn't see anything. Who else would it be? Unless there was another spirit here Sollux didn't know about, but he doubted it. Didn't he say he didn't like other spirits here? Eridan couldn't remember.

Eridan's eyes were wide in his skull as he looked about. "This isn't funny, Sol! Don't scare me like that!" Eridan shouted, and he could have sworn he heard a snicker come from the phantom. Great, now he was getting laughed at. Wait, was that a lisp in his voice? "You lisp, Sol?"

It got quiet, too quiet for what had just been going on, and just as he was starting to get up from his spot on the floor, he felt something bash over his head. "Hey you little shit!" He snarled out, getting on his feet to see it was a light bulb. Nice going there, Sol, couldn't lift a table? He was sort of glad he didn't say that out loud, because he didn't want to piss off the spirit.

Then, he got an idea. He would just need to talk to those 'crazy' people he knew, and then this would all be behind him, right? Maybe he could get rid of Sollux and continue to have the house to himself, just himself, not this damn moody ghost. Besides, when he bought this house, he didn't want to share it, he wanted it all to himself.

"I'm going to bed, Sol. Don't keep me up all night, okay?" He said as he went to go upstairs before something tripped him, luckily though, Eridan caught his footing before he fell down all the way. "What!?" He shrieked, looking around for Sollux.

Eridan didn't see him, but he felt his head get forced to look at a mirror on the stairway. His eyes widened when he saw his reflection move on its own. "Sol?"

"Lithten, athhole, I'm not dealing with your shit," Eridan's reflection lisped back at him. It had to be Sollux, this was just strange, why was he using his reflection, though? "You better know that thith ith thtill my houthe, don't hurt it, and by the way, put the muthic bokth back where you found it before I kill you and hang you by your feet outthide." His reflection snapped, his eyes burning with rage that wasn't there on Eridan's own face.

Why couldn't Sollux just show his face? Was it that damn hard? Eridan rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever Sol, I'll put it back for you." And as soon as he said that, he felt the grip on his head disappear and he was free to move it, his reflection no longer moving on its own and instead reflected Eridan exactly as he was. Blinking back at it a few times, Eridan finally made his way up the stairs and into his room, sitting down on the bed and turning the light on.

"Hey Sol, look," He started, grabbing the music box and placing it where he had found it the other night. "I'm putting it back, all right?" He said, and a blow of the curtains without wind assured his mind that the ghost was watching him. Eridan frowned. It was a beautiful music box, and he had truthfully planned on selling, but he didn't want an angry Sollux on his hands, especially since apparently, he could control fire. That wouldn't end well.

Eridan gently placed the music box back where he found it and covered it up with the wooden plank from the floor, and even moved his rug so that it covered where he had put the music box. "I swear I won't touch it." The lights flickered. Eridan sat down on his bed once more, staring at the light flickering. "Sol stop messing with the damn electricity."

A pop later from the bulb and Eridan squeaked, backing up on his bed. Well, now he would need to go and buy a new light bulb now, dammit. "Fucking hell, Sollux!" He shouted, eyes narrowing as he looked up at the light bulb that had just so suddenly burst on him. "That wasn't fucking funny, asshole." Eridan spat, snarling out the sentence as he looked around. He didn't see nor hear Sollux, but that didn't mean he wasn't here, watching him.

Knowing this guy, he probably was watching Eridan, and he just wasn't saying or doing anything, just to spook him sooner or later. Eridan groaned, lying down in his bed and getting under the covers. He was so tired, he didn't want to deal with a ghost right now. "G'night Sol, I'm headed to sleep so no fucking funny business!" He shouted out, sighing as he curled right back up under the sheets.

It took hours and hours to sleep with Sollux screaming and wailing, playing with the lights, turning the television on and off. You name it, he probably did it. Even going so far as to scream and curse in Eridan's ear in the middle of the night when he was so close to sleep, the bastard. Eridan was already having enough of this, he didn't want to deal with this asshole all night, so he slammed a pillow over his head, and after having it torn away by the bratty ghost, just sighed and did his best to sleep.

Eridan didn't even get three hours of sleep, and at seven in the morning, he was pissed off and just overall grumpy in general. He moaned and groaned as he got out of bed, whining when he saw what time it was, and that yes, Sollux was still at it. How did that fucker stay up all night? Didn't ghosts have to sleep to? "Hey you douche, stop whining for your mommy and shut the fuck up!" He shouted at thin air.

The room and whole house got eerily quiet. Eridan's eyes shut and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What? Is your mommy still a sore subject for you, Sol? Well boo fucking hoo, Sol, you're dead and she probably is by now too! Man up and fucking deal with it!"

A soft sniffle broke the silence and realization hit Eridan. He probably shouldn't have said that. Who knows how Sollux feels? He probably just got on his bad side, too. "Sol...? Sol I'm sorry, fuck, I didn't mean t-"

Eridan didn't even have time to finish what he was saying before a chair knocked him over the head. Okay, yeah, Sollux was pissed at him, and the man could even hear a few strangled words as he was hit.

Eridan decided right then that he had to contact Rose. He needed to, and hopefully her girlfriend was going to be able to help him out as well. Those two weird girls were his last resort for getting Sollux out of this house and for him to have it all two himself, like he wanted to have it.

Getting out of the room, Eridan had grabbed a pair of jeans, a shirt, a scarf, his shoes, socks, and glasses to get changed downstairs, even though he knew Sollux would most likely follow him downstairs to harass him there, as well. Maybe he could just keep moving and put off the other attacking him? Hopefully. Eridan didn't even know if Sollux could leave the house or how far he could go from it, so he didn't try leaving. Besides, he still needed to change.

It didn't take long for him to get changed, and he only suffered loud screaming from Sollux cursing at him for what he had said. It was better than getting physically hurt, even though now his ears rung slightly. "Fuck off you stupid poltergeist!" Eridan shouted as he shut the door, running down the yard and out on to the street and into his car.

The man pressed his forehead against the wheel, groaning. He couldn't believe he just had to deal with that. Eridan was not looking forward to going back in that house, even though it was technically his.

Sighing, Eridan sat up, fixed his hair in the mirror, and turned on the radio. He needed to talk to Rose, he just needed help. He didn't want to deal with a bratty teenage ghost in his house, the one he bought and owned now. Eridan didn't want roommates for a reason, so he didn't want Sollux there even more than when he had thought it wouldn't be that bad. No, he was a selfish brat, he deserved to screw off.

Adjusting his scarf, Eridan started his car and pulled out on to the road, remembering that Rose lived in the next town over, because that was where he had lived before he had moved out. That apartment had been more than a piece of crap, but now, it was starting to look better than the house he had just purchased. Shaking his head, he saw and heard that it had started raining. He snarled under his breath. Perfect, just perfect. He didn't need this.

He continued driving for a half hour until he got to Rose's house. It was still raining, so he quickly made his way over to her door, running up the steps and ringing the doorbell. "Rose? Rose, it's Eridan hurry up I need something."

It took around a minute before an elegant, blond woman answered the door in a black dress, her short bob holding a black hairband in it. "Eridan? What is it you need? I'm surprised you're here, me and Kanaya thought that when you moved out we would never see you again. I thought you found us weird."

Eridan rolled his eyes at her chuckle after she had said that. "I know I do, but I need your fucking help and you deal with this weird shit. There's a moody little phantom in my house and I need you to convince it to high-tail it out of my place." He huffed, not wanting to deal with Rose's snark today, and even though she was probably trying to be sincere right now, it wouldn't last long, especially if- yep. Kanaya.

"What do we have here? Asking for Rose's help with ghosts? I thought you didn't believe in ghosts, Eridan."

"Yeah, well why don't you live in my new house for a bit where a bratty asshole decides to just up and bash you over the motherfucking head!" He snapped, narrowing his eyes at the two women. Rose was holding in a giggle and Kanaya didn't look too far behind from doing the same thing.

"Oh poor Eridan, he bought a house and doesn't know how to get rid of his ghost, what ever will we do, Kanaya?" Rose asked her mocha-skinned girlfriend, the woman chuckling.

Her emerald eyes looked over to Eridan. "I have no clue, Rose, is he really that desperate to get us over there to do something about it?"

Before either could continue their banter, Eridan cut in. "Yes I am! There fine, I fucking said it, now get your snarky asses in my damn car so we can get rid of him!"

Both women's eyes widened. "A he? You've seen him?" Rose questioned, Kanaya going to get a few of the things they would need to expel the ghost from the house, but allow him to move on.

"I've seen his shadow, he's a smartass teenage ghost named Sollux. Apparently he's popular with the people." He said with another roll of his eyes, Rose's own lavender eyes widening. "What? You look shocked?"

"He just seems interesting, is all. A teenage ghost? No wonder he hates you." Rose said, allowing Eridan into her home. It was a good-sized two story house, full of the feel of witchcraft in the air. Though it was to be expected, Rose practiced it and Kanaya was learning.

Eridan stepped inside, looking around. "Hey, not funny!" He shrieked, but soon calmed down, looking in a mirror and fixing up his hair. "What do you two need, anyways? Can't you just exorcise him or something?"

"No, that's not the right way to get rid of them. They have the possibility of coming back, instead, there's a way to help them move on, but, we need to talk to Sollux, was it?" Eridan nodded. "We need to speak with him first. He may be connected to the house." Connected to the house? Great, more 'good' news Eridan had wanted to hear.

Walking on to the stone steps, Eridan looked behind him as the women put on coats and hats. "Come on, I think I pissed him off and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you two, too." He droned, walking out to his car as they followed, Rose locking up the house before going over to Eridan's car.

The two women put their things in the back seat with themselves as Eridan got in the driver's seat, strapping in and starting the car. He just needed to get this done and over with, he didn't want Sollux in his house anymore. It was sort of strange to think that transparent eyes were always going to be watching him, anyways.

As they arrived at Eridan's house, it was raining even worse, making the three adults rush inside with all of their things. Eridan was last to enter, locking the door once everyone was inside. It was quiet, eerily quiet, and it felt empty. Maybe Sollux took the hint and moved on? Probably not, but he could hope.

"Just set everything up here in the living room, away from the fireplace, he can control fire." He said, watching as Rose and Kanaya lit some candles, making Eridan nervous. He did sit down though, and watched them continue to set up, Rose flipping pages in her book as Kanaya scattered herbs around the circle of candles they made.

Rose sat in the dark room, only lit by the candles, as per request. "Okay Eridan, you're going to be the one talking with him mostly, since you had purchased the house and he knows you, okay?" Eridan, although hesitant, did nod. He wasn't too sure about this.

Finally seeming to find the page she wanted, Rose's bright eyes skimmed the page as Kanaya watched her intently, taking mental notes. "If there is a spirit here, we mean no harm, we just want to talk to you." She said loudly, her voice echoing in the empty home. The candle lights flickered and Rose smiled. "Eridan told me your name was Sollux, is that correct?" She asked, the light on one of the candles growing larger before returning to normal.

Eridan was still nervous, he wasn't sure why, but he felt like he was poking into something he shouldn't be, that doing this was dangerous. "Can you manifest yourself for us?" She requested.

After a few long moments of silence, nothing had happened. Eridan sighed. "I knew it, I knew he never wanted me to see what he looked like." He murmured, Kanaya turning to him, pressing a finger to her full lips. Eridan raised a brow, and before a question could leave his mouth a terrible scream echoed in the room, causing him to jump.

Looking around frantically, Eridan could tell Rose was calm. "Good, he's here. Eridan I want you to try and make idle conversation with him. He's angry at you." Well no shit. "He thinks you're trying to take his house away from him." Oh.

"Hey, listen Sol, I'm not trying to take your house away from you, but, you got to listen to me. You're dead, this isn't your house anymore,"

"Eridan I wouldn't do that."

"This is my house, not yours. You're dead. Hear me? D. E. A. D. Dead, Sol. You can't do shi- FUCK!" He screamed, falling back when something, someone, appeared on top of him.

Rose had wide eyes and a startled look on her face, as did Kanaya. Eridan, on the other hand, was too busy at looking at the face of the man on top of him.

It was obvious he was young. Pale freckled cheeks, short height, just the look in his eyes. He had short, choppy hair, big teeth that showed in an overbite, and a thin, lithe body. His eyes were narrowed at Eridan, but Eridan wasn't looking at his face anymore. He was looking at his clothes. Yes, he was old, very old, these clothes dated back centuries and Eridan could only smile. He was expecting something frightening, but aside from the few burn marks on him, he was quite adorable!

"Thtop it! Jutht thtop it! Thith ith MY houthe, not yourth! I've been living here longer than you've been alive you freak!" Sollux yelled, fisting his hands in Eridan's shirt collar. Ampora's eyes were wide, looking over the semi-transparent ghost before him.

"Aw, is this what you look like? Well isn't someone cute." Sollux recoiled back, completely shocked. "Come on, do you seriously expect me to be scared of some teenager with an overbite? And come on, you're tiny!" Eridan complimented, chuckling at Sollux's surprised reaction.

"He is sort of adorable." Rose chimed in, Kanaya agreeing as the phantom spun around. He looked shocked, floating up above Eridan, allowing him to sit up.

Sollux narrowed his eyes. "Shut up!" He shouted, some of the lights in the room flickering on before they turned back off again. "I'm going to kill all of you!" He shouted, trying to summon fire from the candles, and getting enough to create a good sized fireball.

Eridan smirked. "Isn't that cute? Aw, you're so cute, Sol. Never mind Rose, I'll let him stay, if he isn't just the cutest thing I've ever seen." He was only speaking half of the truth, most of it was because it happened to stop the poltergeist from attacking them.

Sollux's eyes widened and he launched for Eridan, tackling him to the ground. "How ith it cute that I'm going to burn you alive, huh?" He snarled, screaming it in his face and even getting right up in Eridan's face. Eridan smirked, leaning forward quickly and pecking Sollux's lips.

"You're tiny! And you have such an endearing lisp, cutie pie." Sollux screamed, apparently blushed, and growled, fisting his hands in his hair before he just disappeared. Rose looked around, sighing.

"Do you really want to keep him here? He left us alone for now, I think you pissed him off more, though. But he looked flattered I think." She said, Kanaya starting to pack up, anyways.

Shrugging, Eridan snickered. "Yeah, why not. He is sort of adorable, not as much as I said, but it'll be fun putting him through hell."

Rose nodded. "Very well, come on Kanaya. Oh, and Eridan," She paused, extending her hand. "I expect a payment, we don't work for free, you know." Rose cooed, and Eridan grumbled, taking out his wallet and paying her quickly. "Thank you, hope to talk to you soon, Eridan."

Letting the two out, he ran a hand over his scarf. Well, he was bored now, maybe he should call Karkat. That actually sounded like a bad idea, maybe he would wait for tomorrow. That sounded better.

Shutting and locking the door, Eridan moved to go upstairs, the rain hitting the windows making for soft background noise as he entered his room. What was this? Sollux was lying down on his bed, curled up in the blankets, and he was visible. "Sol? Hey what're you doing on my bed?" He asked, sitting down beside him.

The ghost snapped his head up. "Shut the fuck up, don't call me cute again, got it?" He snapped back at him, his eyes narrowed as Eridan chuckled.

"It's true, though. C'mere." He said, grabbing Sollux, surprisingly he was in a solid form, and tugged him on top of himself, pulling a blanket on top of them. Kicking his shoes and socks off with just his feet, he smiled up at Sollux. "Listen Sol, calm down, and just sleep with me for tonight, okay? You can trust me, I won't hurt your house."

Sollux groaned, rolling his eyes before nuzzling against Eridan. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He mumbled, letting his eyes slip shut right on top of Eridan.

Eridan didn't go to sleep right away, he softly and gently pet Sollux's hair for an hour instead, studying his face as he slept. Maybe the other wouldn't be so much of a brat now, if he was lucky. He'd just have to wait until morning, though.


	3. Chapter 3

Eridan soon got used to having Sollux around. He could even invite friends over. Karkat was the first person besides Rose and Kanaya having come over a few weeks ago that had taken to Sollux. Sollux had taken to him, too, and they were good friends already.

Eridan was a little bothered by that fact, but him and Sollux had gotten along quiet well in the time that has passed since they first met face-to-face that one night. He was glad, too. Sollux, even though he was a moody bitch, could be a really sweet, charming guy if he put in the effort.

Even though most of the time, Sollux was a complete and utter asshole who Eridan wanted next to nothing to do with. But, he had to admit, it was nice to cuddle up to him by the fire and watch movies when the two of them were feeling cuddly.

Currently though, the man and the ghost boy were downstairs, Sollux curled up in one of Eridan's hoodies, which was adorably huge on him. He was always cold, apparently from what he has told Eridan, so he figured the hoodie would be much appreciated.

Though, Eridan himself was just in his normal day-to-day autumn wear. A scarf with a T-shirt in black with navy blue skinny jeans. He was sitting beside Sollux, who was all curled up in a ball trying his best to keep warm. Eridan was just looking at his watch, wondering when Karkat would come to the place.

It wasn't long after he thought that, that the doorbell rang and heavy knocking could be heard on the front door. "Eridan is this the right house?" The pair could hear from just outside the door. Sollux's eyes widened as he heard it, and Eridan could tell he was about to phase away before he grabbed his shoulder.

Eridan sighed. "Stay here Sol, it's just Kar he won't hurt you. If he does he's going out, okay?" Sollux nodded as the other man let go of his shoulder as he curled up on himself even more. He didn't want the other's friend to bother him. He didn't even know how he would react to seeing a ghost like him here in the house with Eridan.

Opening the door, Eridan smiled. "Hey Kar, welcome." He said, letting his friend in, who looked around the house before spotting Sollux. Karkat was rather short in height, maybe a little shorter than Sollux was, and had snow white hair and bright red eyes.

"Who the hell is that?" Karkat questioned, pointing at Sollux, who was all snuggled up in a hoodie of Eridan's on the couch.

Blinking back at the other male's question, Eridan chuckled. "That's Sol, he's kinda sorta my roommate now."

"What do you mean by kinda sorta? He either is or he isn't, jeez." Karkat said with a roll of his eyes as he went over to look at Sollux, squinting down at him. "Is it me or-"  
"Yeah he's dead." Eridan stated, sitting down beside Sollux, the ghost curling up beside him. Ever since the other two shared a rather intimate kiss they had been rather close. Not that Eridan minded, Sollux was a pleasant addition to his life.

Karkat's eyes widened as he looked over the two of them. "Dead? As in, he's a ghost, dead?" Eridan nodded his head. All Karkat did was sigh, groan, and pinch the bridge of his rather pale nose. "Fucking hell, Ampora. I never knew you would be so fucking desperate as to try and screw a ghost."

"Kar shut the fuck up you bitch!" Eridan shouted, Sollux snickering. "We're just fucking friends, man. Nothing like that has happened between us. Also, I'm not desperate you shit-head, I'm fine with being single." Karkat plopped down on the couch beside Eridan as Sollux looked him over.

The albino, short man looked over at Sollux after the ghost had been staring at him for a bit of time. "What the fuck're you staring at?" He questioned, raising a brow at Sollux.

Sollux copied the action. "Nothing, your hair ith white." He stated, making Eridan smack his face with his palm.

Karkat looked utterly pissed off right about now. "I'm albino fuck-face, no shit my hair's white as fucking snow." He said, rolling his eyes as Eridan chuckled.

At least the two of them seemed to get along so far. So far, the two key words Eridan would hope would stay because he really didn't want something horrible to happen while he was in the middle of the two of them. "Kar just shut up, he probably hasn't seen anyone like you before."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Karkat rolled his licorice colored eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said as Sollux buried his face in Eridan's side, the Aquarius kissing Sollux's forehead as Karkat smirked. He saw that. "Caught that, and I thought you said that you two were just friends, huh, Eridan?" He questioned, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

The two others flushed in their cheeks, Sollux groaning as Eridan flicked Karkat's forehead. "Shut the fuck up you asshole. We can kiss if we so damn well please to, so either ignore it if you don't want to see it, or keep your mouth shut about it. Or hey, why not both?"

Karkat shrugged. "Because I don't feel like it." He said to Eridan, going over to glance at Sollux. "Hey what's your name? You, blondy boy."

Huffing, Sollux's eyelids fell half-lidded. "Thollukth." He said, cuddling up to Eridan even more to keep warm.

"...Thollukth?" That earned a glare from the ghost, the lights flickering on and off lightly about five or so times in the living room.

"He means Sollux, Kar." Eridan said to the other, hopefully clearing the confusion of Sollux's name for Karkat because of the phantom's lisp. "Anything either of you boobs want to do?" Sollux shook his head, not having any ideas of what to do for the time that Eridan's friend Karkat visited them.

"I don't know, maybe watch a movie? What sort of movies do you have?" Karkat asked, not even waiting for the other to get up and check, instead, he went up to go and check on what movies the other had. "Oh hey, White Chicks. We should watch this." Karkat exclaimed as he went to go and put the DVD in the large, flat-screen television in the living room across from the large, soft couch and the coffee table.

"What'th that?"

"It's a movie about two black guys pretending to be white chicks, basically." Karkat said as he sat down, Eridan moving Sollux in the middle instead of on his side. He wanted Karkat and Sollux to hopefully warm up to each other. He hoped that they get along quite well.

Sollux didn't look that interested in the movie, but Eridan just kissed his forehead, making the ghost boy smile. He loved that smile a whole lot for some reason. It was just the cutest thing on the ghost boy.

Karkat's eyes widened as the movie started. "Fuck yes, can't wait to get this shit on. Hey does spooky Sollux over there eat?" Karkat asked, looking beside him at the rather short dark blond.

"I can eat, yeah." He said, before his eyebrows knit together. "Why?"

"I don't know but some popcorn would be awesome right now." Karkat said, looking over at Eridan, who was staring at the other two on the couch with him. "Eridan do you even have popcorn or does your health-freak-nature interfere with us having some?"

Scoffing, Eridan got up and off of the couch with a grunt. "Shut it Kar, a course I got popcorn, why wouldn't I? Movie nights are great. Wait a moment I'll make two bags since you always hog most of it."

Karkat narrowed his bright eyes. "I do fucking not, you shit-heap."

"You kinda do." Eridan chuckled, ruffling Sollux's hair as he went into the kitchen.

The movie went by mostly uneventful. As predicted Karkat hogged most of the popcorn, and so did Sollux so Eridan barely got any of the buttery snack. Sollux's eyes were amazed-looking, wide and curious as he watched White Chicks. He looked a bit confused or shocked at some parts, but Eridan put that up for different times. He must not be used to the modern times as much as Eridan thought. He didn't have a problem explaining, though.

Karkat and Sollux were starting to get along nicely, very nicely, actually. The two would bicker for more popcorn and Karkat ended up screaming because Sollux scared him. Oh, right, Eridan forgot that Sollux could control fire. A weird thing, but he thought it made sense since that was how he died.

The movie ended with Sollux snuggling up to Karkat, the albino asking if he could kiss him. Sollux looked flustered, but when Karkat explained he wanted to see what it was like to be kissed by a ghost, he agreed, the two of them locking lips as Eridan made a fake gagging noise.

"You're just jealous I'm stealing your man, Eridan." Karkat said, parting lips with Sollux.

"I don't think I need to worry, he's stuck here and you don't live here." Eridan snarked back with a smirk, raising his eyebrows as Sollux snickered.

"Tho doeth it feel any different?"

"You're cold as fuck holy shit." Karkat exclaimed with wide eyes. He hadn't really expected much, but the ice cold lips were not something he thought he would get. Or that he felt like those lips weren't even there.

Eridan hummed softly as he thought of something. "Hey Kar wanna stay the night? You can share a bed with me and Sol. But you get last pick since he always sleeps with me."

Karkat raised a brow. "And I thought you two said you were just friends? Sorry to intrude but yeah sure why not. I'll stay and keep you shits busy." Karkat said, stretching as he heaved himself up and off of the couch. He yawned, looking at the time. It wasn't even that late. "Who wants pizza?"

Sollux floated beside Eridan. "What'th piztha?" He asked, tilting his head as Eridan chuckled. "It's a really good food, Sol. Trust me you'll love it."

"What a poor soul, never had pizza, Eridan show me where the menu is." Karkat said, walking into the kitchen and searching through the drawers, looking over his shoulder as the ghost boy who haunted the place looked with him, looking around his kitchen so that he could try pizza with Karkat and Eridan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the final chapter of the Halloween fic and I hope you guys enjoyed. ;w; Happy Halloween!


End file.
